Love Bug
by edwardcullenlover01
Summary: Edward & Bella are best friends. Rosalie hates Edward and doesn’t believe in love. Alice & Jasper are the living example of true love but will faith tear them apart? And who is Emmett?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's edwardcullenlover01. So please spare me first chapters are usually not that good. The first chapter usually explains everything and describes the setting. **

**This is not a Edward/Bella story only. It's also a Rosalie/Emmett and Alice/Jasper story. **

**Please reveiw! **

Chapter 1

_Over and Over…_

**BPOV**

My name is Bella Swan. I am a freshman in college and today was a typical day in my life. I saved our table at lunch while I waited for the rest of my friends. We were in your typical college cafeteria. I looked over and saw Rosalie Hale, coming towards me.

She slammed her tray down on the table. She probably was hit on or something. In case you were wondering Rosalie was stunning. She had looks and everyone could see that. I sometimes think that she has anger issues. She is very defensive of herself but she has her reasons.

You see there are some major differences between Rosalie and I. One of them is that Rosalie doesn't believe in love, at all. Rosalie is not stupid, but there was a time when she was… naïve. Freshman year in high school she had her first real relationship although it wasn't much of a relationship. It didn't take her long to figure out that the guy was only after her body. That's what all guys are after her for. Ever since then she hasn't believed that there is such a thing as love.

"Guys are so stupid! I can't believe that you still think love exists Bella! I will tell you one thing it doesn't! Guys only want one thing and I don't think I need to say what it is!" Rosalie ranted. I thought it was over until, "You know what, I will tell you what they want! They want sex! That's all guys want! Their pigs! Speaking of here comes the biggest pig of them all."

I didn't even have to turn around to know who she was talking about. I knew she was referring to Edward. Edward Cullen is my **best **friend. We go together like peanut butter and jelly. I know that he is the biggest player on campus that's nothing new he was a big player in high school to. But what people don't understand is that he is a really sweet guy.

He is the nicest guy I know. Everyone always asks if how I put up with it but there is nothing to put up with. We've known each other since third grade and have been best friends ever since.

I will admit that when I am having a bad day he can get on my nerves. I don't like his player ways anymore than Rosalie but as long as he doesn't pull them in our friendship then I don't have a problem.

"Hey girlie what's up?" Edward asked me.

"Nothing much, you?" I asked.

"The usual." He replied.

"Oh, then I'm surprised your not out seducing a girl." Rosalie said. Typical Rose. I tried to make her give him a chance but she won't budge. Edward I'm not sure how he feels about Rosalie I can't tell weather he likes her or not.

"Hi everyone!" My over excited friend all but screamed at us. Her name was Alice Brandon. She was **always **happy I don't think that I have ever her seen her with out a smile. She is the opposite of Rosalie when it comes to Edward. She has nothing against him. The only thing is she is all for Edward and I getting together and that's not going to happen.

She thinks that Edward and I have a secret relationship going on but we don't. Just best friends. I can't blame her, everyone used to think that there was something going on until Edward told them otherwise.

I looked over towards the door to see the last of our group coming in. Jasper Hale. He was Rosalie's sister and if you saw him you would be able to tell right away that good looks run in the family. Not that I like him or anything. He's Alice's boyfriend anyway.

Those two are the living example of true love. You can see just by the way they look at each other that they really are in love. They are the perfect couple.

"Hey everyone." He sat down and pecked Alice on the check. No one really replied to Jasper. Whenever we all eat together for lunch everyone is always off in their own world. Rosalie gives Edward death glares, Edward scooping that cafeteria for girls, Alice and Jasper just stare into each other's eyes and I sit there waiting for someone to talk.

It wouldn't be long before Edward would leave to go hit on some girl promising me he would call. But I can't complain because he always calls and we have an insanely long conversation. Then Rosalie will storm off because she can't stand Edward, then Alice and Jasper leave to go to their next class and within a matter of minutes the lunch table that I had saved for all of us is empty.

"Hey," Edward whispered in my ear making me jump. "I'm going to go talk to Monica, I'll call you tonight, promise." He said. Edward leaving to go hit on some girl. Check.

"He makes me so mad!" Rosalie grabbed her tray and left the cafeteria. Rosalie getting mad at Edward. Check.

"Sweetheart we have to leave for our next class." Jasper said to Alice.

"Okay. Bye Bella see you tonight." Alice said. You see, Alice, Rosalie and I are awesome friends and all share an apartment close to campus. Okay, Alice and Jasper leaving for next class. Check and mate.

I grabbed my tray and backpack and threw away my food. I walked over to the fountain that was located in the dead center of campus and took out my book. This was my typical day. Sometimes I wish everyone would get along. Especially Rose and Edward. It was soon time to get to class so I got off the fountain and left.

I suddenly felt to arms encircle around my waste and I was soon being twirled around in the air. I knew who it was. "Hello beautiful mind if I walk you to your next class?" He asked.

"What happened to Monica?" I asked Edward.

"What do think I would really go for her?" He asked. I gave him a look. "Boyfriend" He sighed in defeat.

"Maybe if you got a steady girlfriend then you wouldn't have to deal with these problems." I suggested. I was always hinting for Edward to get a girlfriend like I said before I really didn't like him being a player.

He sighed, "Bella you know if I could then I would have a steady girlfriend but I just can't find one girl that I like. You know, when I ask a girl to be my girlfriend I want to be confident that we'll actually be together. I don't want it to be just a fling. But Bella you have to understand that their aren't many people out there like that. Not every girl gets me like you do. And relationships like Alice and Jasper's are truly hard to find." I understood what he was saying but he could just date a girl and see if he likes her not sleep with her and break it off with her. I know that he doesn't care about any of the girls he goes with that's why I wish that he would just slow down and find a girl that he does truly like.

"I get what your saying but why don't you just trying being friends with a girl then ask her out and see if it would work maybe you could find someone that way." I said.

"I don't know love. Maybe. C'mon let's go." He said.

**What did you think yes? no? Please leave thoughts and any ideas you want even though I already have a couple of chapters already written. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated twice tonight.**

**Please reveiw. **

**PLEASE!**

Chapter 2

_Cupid Shuffle_

**RPOV**

I stormed out of the cafeteria. Edward Cullen is the biggest pig that I have ever met! I **so **can not see how Bella can even sit next to him let along be best friends with him! He is so rude he isn't even at the table for 5 seconds and he's already out seducing some girl!

Love is so stupid. Just the idea of it makes me want to gag. You wouldn't believe how many girls sit here and cry their eyes out over some guy. It really pisses me off when a girl gets a boyfriend and the next day she's all 'I love him' or 'it was faith'. Bull crap. I can't believe that people think love exists they don't realize that nothing good comes from love. If there is such a thing.

All you do is get hurt. That is all love brings. I was walking kinda fast and completely caught up in my thoughts when I bumped into someone who sent me falling to the ground. He started laughing. Oh, he would pay for that.

"Hey who do you think you are!?" I yelled.

"This any more my fault then it is yours!" He said as he pointed his finger at me.

"Well if you weren't so big and bulky then you wouldn't have knocked me down. A gentlemen would apologize help me up not laugh in my face." I said.

"If you had been watching where you were walking and weren't walking 90 MPH then you could have avoided me and I would have never have laughed at you." He returned.

"What happened to this isn't any more my fault then it is mine!?"

"Well if you think about it, it really is your fault. You need to learn to watch where your walking." He said. I think he could tell that I was fuming because he held his hands up with a smile on his lips. "You know what? You win. How about I buy you dinner to make up for it no strings attached."

I thought about it. I wanted him to pay for what he did yet I know he wanted me to go with him. I decided I wouldn't go to dinner with him. "Why would I want to go to dinner with you I don't even know your name." I said.

"Well, it's Emmett McCarty, and you don't have to I just wanted to make it up to you. It's okay to admit you want to though." He said.

"You disgust me." I said.

"It's okay sleep on it gorgeous." He said as he passed by me but not with out messing my hair up.

"I hate you Emmett McCarty!" I yelled.

"Back at ya!" He called over his shoulder. Oh this was just great! I was already pissed at Edward as if I needed this stupid Emmett to make my day any worse then it already was. I couldn't wait for this day to be over.

_-Later that night-_

I opened the door and walked into the living room of my apartment. I laid down on the couch and pinched the bridge of my nose. "What's up with you?" Alice asked as she came out of her room all dressed up. Probably a date with Jasper.

"This stupid guy-

Before I could finish Alice was right next to me. "A guy? What guy? Do you like him? Do you want me to fix you up tomorrow so you can be even more stunning then you already are? What's his name? Is he sweet?" She was rambling at like 50 MPH.

"Hold up Alice. I didn't say I like this guy, I actually hate him. He is so immature he might even be worse then Edward and that's saying something." I heard something drop in the kitchen and looked over to see that I had earned a glare from Bella as she bent down to pick up whatever she had dropped.

'What happened?" Alice asked.

"Well we bumped into each other and I fell down then he laughed at me and we got into a big argument. Eventually he gave up and offered to take me to dinner but I said no and he told me to sleep on it. He is just so cocky it drives me nuts." I said. Alice sat there on the couch with this smug look on here face. "What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Flustered are we?" She asked.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked.

"Bella! Rosalie's in love!" Alice exclaimed. My mouth hung open in shock I turned to Bella to see her reaction but I could tell she wasn't buying one word of this.

"Rosalie doesn't believe in love Alice." Bella said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Love is involuntary. You don't chose who you fall in love with it just happens. And Rosalie is in love with this Emmett guy!"

"No offense Alice but by what Rosalie has told us I don't think she even likes this guy let alone **loves **him." Thank you Bella! I think I'm going to lay off Edward for a while but only for Bella not for him.

"I don't care what either of you say I know love when I see it." Alice protested.

"How can you see something that doesn't exist?" I asked.

That kinda ticked her off. "Rosalie Lillian Hale you'll see. Emmett is going to sweep you off your feet and you are going to believe in love whether you want to or not. Like I said it's involuntary whether you want to or not it **will **happen!"

*ding dong*

"Doorbell!" I yelled.

"Oh, I'll get it! It's probably Jasper we have a date tonight!" I knew it. I said hi to my brother and then he and Alice left. I thought about what Alice said. 'Whether you want to or not it will happen' her words echoed in my head. Me? Fall in love? I always thought it was impossible, but maybe, just maybe it does exist. Urghh! I hate this! Every time I see Alice and Jasper it makes me rethink my belief.

Well, whether there is someone out there for me or not, it's **defiantly **not Emmett McCarty.

**Yes? No? talk to me people**

**.love**

**-edwardcullenlover01**


End file.
